¿Qué pasaría si?
by LeiaScissorhands15
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si La Voluntad del Abismo decide que quiere salir del hueco donde ha estado todo este tiempo? ¿y qué pasaría si Lacie no hubiese sido arrojada al Abismo con todo y sus bebés? Este es la historia alterna de lo que pudo suceder, enfocada en la realidad de una mexicana que se encuentra con un escocés. Tan diferentes y tan, fueron hechos el uno para el otro...desde siempre


Bueno, primero que nada…buenos días, tardes, noches o la hora que sea que estén leyendo esto ¬¬ en fin, solo quiero hacer unas cuantas aclaraciones: el título dice qué pasaría si…? Precisamente porque esta historia contiene los acontecimientos de lo que hubiera pasado si... saben qué, lo dejaré como una sorpresa xD nada personal solo que no quiero ser una spoiler más para los que no han leído el manga de pandora hasta donde va. Este es el primer fic que escribo de esta pareja y el primero que escribo de Hetalia, así que por favor sean justos y amables T^T

Advertencia: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Hetalia le pertenece al gran Himaruya Hidekaz, y Pandora Hearts es de Jun Mochizuki

Ya no los entretengo. ¡Disfruten!

"_Esto será rápido, tanto que ni lo sentirás, solo sentirás un ligero y punzante dolor por unos segundos y luego todo se desvanecerá, un dolor agudo que tal vez sientas te carcoma el alma. Justo como debió ser siempre. Todo terminará en cuestión de segundos, nada tardado, solo un momento y todo quedará en el olvido" Siempre me dijo eso y creí que sería fácil de hacer, pero aunque mi voluntad me diga que es lo correcto, no puedo dejar de pensar que estoy haciendo mal las cosas. Todos están presentes con las usuales capas rojo vino que les caracteriza por sobre todas las cosas, luego dirijo mi vista hacia el de capa negra con cabellos rubios pálidos y ojos purpuras, los cuales no me están mirando como siempre lo hicieron. Veo lástima, porque sabe que lo pudo haber evitado, pero yo lo convencí de hacer esto._

_-¿Es en verdad necesaria tanta reunión?, ¿qué acaso están todos felices de al fin deshacerse de mi?-nadie me responde, nadie se atreve a mirarme, todos están en silencio y de rodillas a pesar de que la respuesta la sé con perfección.-Acabemos con esto de una vez.-no estaba asustada, ni siquiera me importaba desaparecer para siempre, ya lo había hecho todo y visto todo…no podía pedir más así que me hinqué en el piso frío y mire desde abajo al cabeza de los Baskerville._

_Él alzo su mano para posarla sobre mi cabeza, de nuevo escucho las cadenas debajo de mi en el calabozo, sé perfectamente bien lo que quieres decir pero no me atrevo a volver a escucharte, ya que si lo hago no seré capaz de hacer esto por mi cuenta._

_-Rosalía Landrú, tu pecado…es haber nacido con los ojos de La Niña de la Desgracia. Tu castigo…¡es ser arrojada al Abismo!-sentenció, segundos después quitó su mano de mi cabeza tan lento que pareciera no querer hacerlo, al verme sonreírle cálidamente solo dio un respingo y un paso atrás._

_Luego de eso observe las luces negras tan maravillada que no me importo ser tragada, sentí como las cadenas se enredaban en todo mi cuerpo, eran frías pero no sabría decir si eran fuertes o no porque no puse resistencia alguna. Mi últimas palabras se las dediqué al Glen en turno y al que estaba encadenado debajo del acontecimiento, el resto de los engendros en esta casa no sabrás lo que dije porque no lo merecen, seguro que no me perdonarás, pero¿ qué más puedo yo hacer si nací con estos ojos? _

_Lo siguiente que vi fue obscuridad y una esfera de blanca luminiscencia más grande que yo, se nota que me extrañaba muchísimo, al acercarme me quebré y lloré hasta que no sentí nada más, lloré y me rompí por recordar lo último que me dijiste antes del día de mi sentencia. Me hubiera encantado decirte Sí..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Por qué el sol de la mañana ha de ser tan brillante?¿acaso me odia? Nunca me gustaron los días soleados, elegí precisamente este país porque casi nunca sale el sol, pero bueno supongo que incluso en Inglaterra se deben tener sus días de sol. En fin, hoy es el primer día de escuela que tengo en la afamada escuela W...no sé que carajos, el punto es que entré y ya.

-¡Julia, levántate o te voy a dejar aquí!-esa fue mi madre, supongo, es mi doctora y por el momento también es mi madre.-¡Baja de una vez!-…qué molesta.

-¡Ya te oí, no me grites!

Hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas para levantarme, pero en cuanto me puse mis zapatos me volví a recostar, todo mundo sabe que dormir cualquiera puede pero lo que cuesta es levantarse. Me vuelvo a levantar y empiezo a arreglarme, me pongo el uniforme y los zapatos cafés, ahora la parte complicada es mi cabello. Es igual que una masa sin forma que se mueve cuando me despierto, tomó el cepillo y la crema y lo acomodo en una coleta alta, aún así me llega a mitad de espalda. Al bajar me encuentro con la semi rubia gritona.

-¿Cereal o panqueques?-me dice sosteniendo las cajas.

-Prefiero un licuado hecho por mí, odio que no tengan azúcar las cosas que preparas.-saco un vaso de la alacena y me acerco la licuadora.

-Bah, no sabes de lo que te pierdes.-tomó la caja de panqueques e inició, ella ama las cosas bajas en azúcar, yo adoro las cosas dulces y también el chile, sobre todo el chile, amo el chile.-Recuerda que tienes que ver a la directora primero y luego ir a tu clase, ella ha querido conocerte.

-Ya lo sé, no me lo tienes que decir.-en verdad es una mamá gallina aunque no sea la mía.-a propósito, ¿hay algo que deba saber?

-¿Cómo qué?

-Algo sobre los estudiantes, los profesores, lo que sea, cualquier información me sería de mucha ayuda.-olí los panqueques quemarse y vi como Eva me miró con cansancio.

-Eres una listilla, quieres saber cómo son las cosas en ese lugar en vez de verlas por ti misma ¿no es cierto?-sirvió la comida en la mesa mientras se regodeaba.

-Si.-¿qué le puedo decir? Yo lo hago lo que quiero cuando quiero y como quiero, ya debería saberlo luego de vivir dos semanas conmigo.

-Como sea date prisa o llegarás tarde.-dijo empezando a comer de manera rápida.

Eva es la doctora en la escuela donde ahora estudiaré, ha trabajado ahí desde que se fundó…es decir, hace dos años, lo cierto es que ella es un desastre porque a pesar de ya tener algo de experiencia todavía no sabe como lidiar con algunos estudiantes y casi siempre se queja de ellos entre dientes cuando cree que no la estoy escuchando. Hasta ahora no ha dicho demasiado, solo algunos nombres con frases ofensivas como: "malditos BFT, mueran!" o "Scott bastardo jódete de unas cien veces y muérete" también a veces dice "que se joda Gilbert hasta la puta madre"…en fin, son comentarios suyos pero ella no me dice nada de ninguno de ellos, eso solo me carcome para investigar quienes son los que la joden en esa escuela.

La espero tranquilamente en el auto y me limito a ver como trae sus libros de medicina entre otras cosas, viste con una falda corta de color negro igual que sus zapatos de tacón, una blusa con escote color carne, cabellos recogido en una coleta alta y su típica bata digna de su profesión. Una vez las dos en el auto lo hecha andar y comenzamos a dar vueltas por Londres. He oído que esta dichosa academia W no sé que chucha esta en las afueras de la ciudad a unos dos kilómetros de distancia, no sé porque pero la mayoría piensa que la directora esta loca por ponerla ahí, sin embargo tiene retearta gente que asiste así que supongo que le funciona.

Nos detuvimos en uno de los semáforos de salida a la ciudad y justo de mi lado vi a un muchacho con la cabeza cubierta por su casco, que llevaba una estampa de la bandera de escocia, usaba una chaqueta de cuero negra, unos pantalones que parecían de uniforme y llevaba un colgante, por un segundo juraría que volteo a verme pero ya estábamos avanzando cuando lo vine a notar. Una vez en el estacionamiento le ayude a Eva con sus cosas y nos dirigimos a su "consultorio", nada muy ostentoso, tres camillas, un sofá, un mini bar, un horno de microondas, etc. Prácticamente una habitación de hospital, solo faltaba la máquina que hacía ruido cuando del pulso se trata, y una televisión con canales locales.

-Listo, ahora puedes irte en paz.-dijo recitando la iglesia, que aburrido, mi cara se lo decía.-Ya vete a tu clase niña.

-¡Si señora!-tomé mi mochila y salí corriendo del edificio y me ubiqué en el siguiente, saqué la hoja de mi horario y fui viendo salón por salón cual era el mío, la primera clase era química, odio la química.

Caminé tranquilamente por los pasillos cuando de la nada un grupo de personas salió corriendo desde detrás de mí haciendo que casi cayera.-¡Discúlpame!-dijo la voz de un muchacho, no lo vi bien pues ya estaba lejos. Cuando por fin encuentro mi aula este cerrada, bonita manera de comenzar el día Julia, vi por el cristal y no se encontraba nadie así que me senté en el piso, cerré mis ojos y esperé a que alguien viniera, no sé quién fue ese muchacho pero seguro él me habría ayudado.

-Oye, ¿qué haces allí sentada?-la voz era de una chica, ¡que si digo chica!, cuando alcé la vista me encontré con toda una mujer, una rubia ceniza de piel muy clara y pechos que serían una grosería a los de cualquier otra, usaba traje de secretaria y llevaba una tablilla con hojas y traía pasadores en su corto cabello. –Insisto ¿qué haces aquí?

-Este es mi salón, pero está cerrado.-le respondí sin sonar nerviosa.

-Oh cuanto lo siento, si buscas el aula de química este fue cambiado, esta en el otro edifico en el segundo piso.-dijo muy amablemente.-Yo soy Katyushka Braginskaya, pero llámame Katya, cualquier duda acerca de las instalaciones puedes preguntarme.-dijo extendiéndome su mano, la cual tomé para levantarme.

-Muchísimas gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta.-sin decir más volví a salir pitando hacia el otro edificio como alma que lleva el diablo.

Una vez adentro me dirigí al salón, el cual a pesar de estar abierto no tenía a nadie a parte de mí, saqué el libro y libreta de la materia y después mi reproductor de música, estaré sola un buen rato así que mejor me relajo de mientras. Creo que me quedé dormida, porque puedo ver gente a través de mis ojitos entre abiertos. De entre ellos hay dos rubios, un albino y uno con acento español…¡que aburrido!

-Oigan miren, ya despertó.-dijo el albino de ojos rojos y sonrisa maliciosa.

-Menos mal que los profes aún no llegan.-comentó el español acercándose a mi persona.

-Ni llegarán mon ami.-le siguió el…un momento ¿eso fue francés?

-¿Eh?-me quité los audífonos y los guardé, tengo bastante flojera, y este español que em esta mirando insistentemente me esta asustando.-¿Q-quiénes son ustedes?-pregunte ingenua y con nerviosismo.

-Somos tus compañeros de clase.-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno Antonio y Gilbert lo serán, yo vine de colado porque estoy en otro grupo.-dijo el francés.-Me llamo Francis Bonnefoy.-dijo extendiéndome su mano, los tres estaban justo en frente de mi, yo en la segunda fila de los de en frente. Noté que había otro chico rubio a mi izquierda.

-Good morning.-saludó serio, yo digo que demasiado.

-Excuse me, who are you?-pregunté en su idioma.

-Arthur Kirkland your classmate of course, and this idiots are too. (tu compañero por supuesto, y estos idiotas lo son también)-dijo señalándolos con el pulgar derecho.

-¡Entonces ustedes son los que tienen a Eva hasta la…

-¡Buenos días, mis polluelos!-antes de terminar fui interrumpida por una chica de piel tostada que lucía un vestido sencillo verde pasto y con bordes verde obscuro, unas sandalias y en su largo cabello marrón se asomaba un largo y curioso rulo que parecía dar saltitos cuando se movía.-¡Vengo a dar un aviso!

-Directora Eowyn…¿esta para decirnos que los profes no vendrán en todo el día?-preguntó Francis…esperen ¡¿directora?!

-Así es Fran, les dije que si no se presentaban se los restaría del salario pero parece que aparte de renunciar, la enviaron por correo y lo acabo de revisar.-comentó algo tristemente infantil mientras enredaba uno de sus dedos en su cabello.-¡por lo que ya se pueden ir! No tiene caso que se queden aquí.-finalizó muy alegre.

-¡Ja! Se los dije…paguen.-el francés extendió su mano hacia sus amigos y cada uno le dio cinco libras esterlinas, yo me fingí cuerda ante el asunto, me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia la mujer con todo y mis cosas.

-¿Es usted la directora Eowyn?

-Así es cariño…tu debes ser la hija de Eva, ¡es un placer!-se abalanzó sobre mi para darme un abrazo tan fuerte que casi me deja sin aliento.-he oído muchas cosas de ti, tanto buenas como malas, no sé porque pero Eva siempre ha sido molestable.-dijo apartándose de mi.

-Si, bueno…lo hago siempre que puedo.-dije al cohibida, me sorprende que una chica que aparenta menos edad que yo sea la directora de este internado.

-Sé lo que estas pensado.-dijo traviesa muy cerca de mí.-¿Cómo es que una niña se puede hacer cargo de todo esto?-dijo con aire triunfante.-Lo cierto que soy algo mayor.

-¿Qué edad tiene?-pregunté tímida.

-¿Cuántos me calculas?-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, los muchachos solo observaban la escena como si de una película se tratase.

-Amh… veintidós?

-Aawww pero que amable eres.-dijo y luego se echo a reír para después calmarse.-Tengo treinta y cinco años, cuatro meses y doce días.-abrí mis ojos como platos, ¿acaso estaba jodiendo conmigo? Se ve demasiado joven, demasiado.-Bueno ya no los entretengo, mejor váyanse antes de que otra cosa pase, Arthur dile a tu hermano que quiero hablar con él.

-Seguro, ¿cuál de todos?-respondió despreocupado.

-¡Con el que más te molesta!.-dijo apuntándolo y empezando a reír como antes.-Y dile que si no viene yo misma voy por él.-se retiró dando saltitos hacia la salida.

-De acuerdo.-dijo el inglés al aire.

-…Les decía, ¿quien quiere ir por algo de comer?

-Antonio todavía es de mañana.-le dijo el francés.

-Si pero yo no he comido nada.-hizo morritos mientras se sujetaba a mi.

-Me parce una buena idea, yo solo tomé un licuado y tengo mucha hambre. ¿Tu que dices güerito, nos acompañas?-de inmediato volteamos a ver a Arthur, como diciéndole con la mira "acepta acepta"

-Tsk, ya que.-dijo algo irritado volteando a ver a otro lado.

-¡Bien!...por cierto ¿a dónde iremos?

-Ya verás, es…-Francis dejó de hablar, Antonio y Gilbert se me quedaron viendo algo ¿espantados?

-¿Qué chingados me están viendo?-cuando los vi mejor noté que no me estaban viendo a mi, estaban viendo detrás de mí y Arthur. Cuando volteé me encontré con la mirada penetrante de un pelirrojo con cara de mala muerte que no dejaba de observar mi persona.

-Scott, que bueno es verte.-dijo Francis, se le acercó y lo sacó de su trance volteando a ver a Arthur.

-¿Qué carajos quieres ahora Scott?

-Te dije que le dieras una excusa a esa anciana, no que le dijeras la verdad, estúpido conejo.-sujetó a Arthur por el cuello de su camisa mientras que el otro ni se inmutó.

-Tú no puedes decirme qué hacer.

-¿Qué no puedo?-alzó su mano dispuesto a darle un puñetazo.

-Bájame idiota, ahora no tengo tiempo para tus pendejadas.-le contestó antes de recibir el golpe en el ojo.

-Aléjate de él, idiota pelirrojo.-me metí entre Arthie y el tal Scott antes de que todo se fuera al carajo, el mayor se volteó a mi con clara furia en los ojos esmeralda parecidos a los Arthur, pero mucho más claros. Los demás se dedicaban a ver la escena, Gil incluso sacó unas papas de no sé donde y empezó a comerlas cuando hablé.

-¿Quién es esta enana que cree que puede darme órdenes?-volvió a mirarme, esta vez de manera retadora, yo hice lo mismo.

-Scott, la nueva, la nueva, Scott. Ahora ya se conocen.-dijo Gilbert con nerviosismo, esta claro que le teme al pelirrojo.-Es mexicana, su nombre es…es…amh…

-Julia Rebecca Molina Gómez y tengo un carácter de la fregada así que desaparece de mi vista.-contesté por el albino sin dejar de desafiar al mayor con la mirada.

-No me importa quien seas, nadie me dice que hacer.-contestó de golpe cuando callé.

-Oigan ya basta, hermano ya deja de atosigar a la mexicanilla.-dijo Arthur recuperándose del golpe…¡¿.me llamó mexicanilla?! ¡Ya estuvo bueno, hoy va a correr sangre!

-¡A mi nadie me dice mexicanilla güero cara de scone!-dije apuntándole.-¡Y tu…!-me volví de nuevo a la antorcha humana.-¡Largo!

Todos se me quedaron viendo, el pelirrojo empezó a reírse a carcajadas como si hubiera visto la cosa más divertida del mundo, Arthur se veía ofendido, yo sí me ofendo cuando me llaman mexicanilla pero debí mencionarlo antes. Luego de diez segundos se dejó de reír

-Me voy, no pienso seguir compartiendo oxígeno con ese conejo estúpido, además debo hablar con esa maldita amiga de mi madre.-dijo el pelirrojo mientras se retiraba, no sin antes desafiarme con la mirada de nuevo dando una sonrisa que juro raya en la depravación.-Te veré más tarde.-susurró para que solo yo lo escuchara.

-…temo por ti.-dijo Arthur espantado, solo él sabrá lo que quiso decir su hermano con esa sonrisa depravada. No he de negar que encontré atractivo a su hermano, pero sigo pensando que no es más que un pendejo.

Luego de la escenita, nos retiramos a comer en un restaurant-bar que estaba a medio kilómetro del colegio, en cuanto entramos Francis junto con Gil fueron al baño con Arthie para curarle ese ojo morado que tenía, lo cubrieron con un retaso de la playera del rubio inglés contra su voluntad y cuando ya todos estábamos en al mesa nos dispusimos a ordenar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El resto del día fue relativamente normal, les hablé de donde vengo y ellos me contaron la razón por cual están aquí. Antonio porque sus padres recibieron una oferta de trabajo prometiendo no trasladarlos hasta su graduación, porque ya ha pasado que se traslada sin acabar el año en la escuela; Gilbert porque su abuelo se ofreció a hacerse cargo de él y su hermano desde que sus padres se divorciaron hace un año y ninguno quiso tomar custodia de ellos; Francis vive aquí con su madre dese hace un año debido a que tuvo que hipotecar la casa. La verdad es que no me dan ganas de hablar de mí misma porque no quiero hacer una escenita.

Luego de eso Eva me llamó y me dijo que regresara para ayudarle con sus cosas y comprar algo. Dejé a los chicos y salí directo al internado, cuando regresé vi de nuevo al pelirrojo usando su chaqueta y hablando con Eowyn, parecía algo serio porque ella no estaba sonriendo ni usando su voz de niña, me escondí detrás de uno de los edificios mientras ellos iban saliendo de otro.

-Scott, no quiero ver que dejes ir de nuevo toda una vida.-dijo la mayor mientras el otro la escuchaba sin decir pio.-Yo te recomiendo que no le digas nada, al menos hasta estar totalmente seguro.-le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y se retiró.

-¿Y qué si hago si yo tuve razón?-le preguntó.

-…vayan a la propiedad McGregor, eso ayudará.-luego los dos se retiraron en direcciones diferentes.

Este es raro, no llevo ni dos días y ya parece que cosas extrañas están pasando aquí. No sé mucho acerca de la directora pero parece una mujer bastante agradable. Me fui directo con Eva una vez que perdí de mi vista a esos dos. Cuando llegué me encontré con un montón de cajas llenas de papeleo y documentos, también a mi protectora sobre su silla tratando de alcanzar una carpeta en una vitrina muy alta.

-No te quedes ahí parada, ayúdame.-reclamó.

-Ya voy, mandona.-si, es una mandona pero al menos me cuida bien. Subí a la silla sobre la que estaba y con un salto tomé la carpeta llena de papeles, de los cuales solo unos pocos cayeron al piso sin cuidado.-Ups, lo siento.

-Ah, no importa, ya sé que eres descuidada con todo lo que no sea tuyo.-comentó recogiendo los papeles.

-Lo que tu digas…¿para qué me llamaste?-al bajarme tomé unos papeles y comencé a leerlos mientras noté como ella se disponía a quitármelos, lo cual hizo.

-Cono los profesores han renunciado y voy a estar ayudando a Eowyn a buscar personal.-dijo poniendo todo en su lugar y arrimando las cajas.-así que mañana tú y otras dos personas llevaran esto a la bodega personal de Eowyn.

-¿Eh? ¿y por qué yo?

-Deja de gritar como bebé, es porque no te quiero por ahí haciendo el vago.-nos fuimos juntas en dirección a la salida, yo tengo mi habitación compartida y ella la suya en otro edificio pero siempre se esfuerza por pasar tiempo conmigo.-¿Conociste al BFT?-preguntó a medio camino.

-Si, pero no logro entender por qué te dan tantos problemas.-contesté para luego bostezar.

-Eso es porque aún no los conoces, se verán decentes…creo, pero son unos idiotas revoltosos de la fregada.-dijo, adoro como se expresa de la gente esta mujer, sin un ápice de importancia y totalmente honesta, me da risa.

-Bueno, se veían agradables…mucho más que el pelirrojo de la mañana.-hablé con un deje de molestia sabiendo que me había ganado un enemigo…bah, mejor así.

-Eh…¿hablas de Scott?...Uuuy no te conviene hacerte su enemiga.-dijo con algo de diversión en su voz mientras entrabamos a su edificio.

-Yo no me hice enemiga de nadie, él me provocó, yo lo desafié y él se hizo mi enemigo, fin del cuento.-dije molesta sin pasara a más de reclamos.

-Nada nada, conozco a los de su tipo, él irá detrás de ti hasta que caigas.-dijo abriendo su puerta.

-¿Hasta caer? ¿eso qué quiere decir?-entró a su dormitorio y medio cerró la puerta para que la mitad de su rostro me mirara de manera pícara.

-Averígualo muñeca.-me guiñó el ojo y se retiró…¡¿qué coños?!

-¡Hey! ¡Eva, ábreme la maldita puerta!-pateé y golpeé la puerta, si dijo eso para dejarme como una malpensada me debe una explicación.-¡¿a qué te referías con eso?! ¡EVA!

Nada, solo podía oírla reírse de mí, si esto fue una broma me da igual pero no tiene mucho sentido lo que me dijo esta loca. Me retiré a mi dormitorio esperando a mi compañera, me puse mi pijama que era una blusa de tirantes y una bermuda, ambas amarillas con diseño de flores pequeñas. Al final me quedé esperando media hora y no llegó nadie, bueno supongo que he de matar el rato, tomé una bolsa llevando mi libreta de bocetos, unas flores marchitas, hojas de diferentes tipos, un juego de cubiertos y unas vendas que le robé a Eva cuando se distrajo ayer mientras metía todo en la cajuela del auto, ni siquiera me cambié pues regresaría directo para dormir. En el momento en que tomé mi celular para meterlo en mi bolsa esté sonó indicando que me había llegado mensaje, en este rezaba:

"Que ni se te ocurra ir, si te desmayas durante las clases no te atenderé…te suplico no vayas, por mucho que Ella te lo pida, no vayas o empeorarás.

Te quiere como a una hija, Eva"

Es cierto que Eva me quiere mucho, pero Ella me quiere tanto que me hace creer debió ser mi madre desde el principio, lo siento Eva pero tengo que ir o si no se sentirá sola en ese hueco obscuro y desolado, ya te dije que yo sé lo que se siente y ese mal no se lo deseo nadie ni porque sea mi enemigo, simplemente no quiero que se sienta sola como yo me sentí antes de encontrarla.

Salí de mi edificio y me dirigí a una zona aparte del complejo, allí me tope con una serie de siete edificios en círculos, me posicione en el centro de ellos y escribí el mensaje para después enviarlo: "Lo siento, pero si no voy ella se sentirá sola y no quiero eso."

-Mamá, ya estoy aquí.-dije alegremente a la pulsera purpura que tenía escondida en mi sacó manga larga, pero que ahora llevaba libremente con mi pijama y descalza.

Luego de unos segundos, un agujero negro empezó a crecer a mis pies y me tragaba lentamente, ese momento me parecía emocionante pues me sentía "bajando por la madriguera", es divertido una vez que te acostumbras a la caída, si, la caída es literalmente el momento en el que caes y todo se ve obscuro pero al final cuando tocas tierra no te pasa nada. Así fue como llegué al lugar donde mi "madre" vive, es un lugar algo deprimente y lúgubre, esta obscuro pero se puede ver todo lo que hay, o sea casi nada, hay agua por todos lados pero no pasa de los talones.

-¡Mamá, ya llegué!-le llamé porque parece que me dejó entrar por inercia, últimamente lo hace así. Vi una luz brillante y grande cerca de una casa partida en dos, fue cuando la vi, usando el cuerpo de una mujer joven y delgada, de cabello cobrizo y ojos azules…bueno un ojo, la mitad de su cara está cubierta por una venda así como su brazo derecho y el cuello.

-Hola de nuevo mi niña.-dijo, corrí hacia ella y la abracé, ella me correspondió acariciando mi cabello.-¿Encontraste los siete edificios?

-¡Si! Tenías razón, justo en el centro de ellos sentí fluir la energía del Abismo, no tardé tanto en llegar aquí como otras veces.-contesté alegremente, estaba feliz de verla.

-Es porque allí hay portales mi niña, en cada uno hay un espejo que sirve para llegar hasta aquí.

-Entonces sirven como línea directa para llegar hasta ti, ¿por qué nunca la usaron los Baskerville?

-Porque temían que al abrirse yo saliera de este lugar…-eso me descolgó.

-Mira lo que te traje.-saqué de la bolsa todo lo que me llevé, ella se puso a jugar con los cubiertos y acarició las flores y las hojas.-Sé que no es mucho, pero fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-La intención es lo que cuenta.-una delicada sonrisa apareció en rostro.

El resto de tiempo hablamos, le conté de mi nueva escuela y de las personas que había conocido, cuando el comenté del pelirrojo de mal carácter ella guardó silencio y cambió el tema de conversación, eso no me gustó pero no es como si me hubiera gustado hablar más de él, claro que no. Cuando terminé de mantenerla al tanto me despedí de ella y me hizo el favor de abrir un pasaje a mi dormitorio, terminé en mi cama con veinte minutos perdidos en el Abismo con ella. Fue un buen día a fin de cuentas.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Extra.-Dylan Kirkland (Gales)**

Claro, ¿por qué pasar mi semana en mi casa preparando mi material de trabajo con la mayor tranquilidad, cuando puedo ir a ver una mujer de treinta y tantos para ayudarla con su problema laboral? Claro, solo porque es amiga de mi santa madre tengo que contestarle la llamada, como mínimo. Todavía tengo que reunirme con ella porque he llegado ya entrada la noche y no creo que ella sea tan decente como para recibirme a las…11:45, mierda.

Aparqué el auto en el estacionamiento cerca de una zona casi abandonada, más bien aparte. Luego vi a una chica, en pijama, era morena de cabellos cafés y un rulo en su flequillo de lado izquierdo…un momento ¿podría ser…? Nah, no creo, pero por si las dudas he de seguir a esa chica. La vi en el medio de siete edificios en que se acomodaban en círculo, me ha parecido extraño ver a esa chica sola en esta clase de lugar. Me acerqué un poco más y creo haberla oído decir algo, fue cuando vi sus ojos, eran cafés oscuros y a la vez parecían brillantes, luego vi…¡No es cierto! ¡la tierra se la está tragando, literalmente! Esto no puede ser en serio, no puede ser ella…a no ser…

**Continuará**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Bueno…aquí esta el primer capítulo recién terminado luego de una semana de matarme por escribir el final…lo sé esta del asco, entiendo si les parece aburrido pero lo bueno viene después solo esperen si? Si tengo suerte podré subir el siguiente pronto, solo aguántenme.

Acepto cometarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, sartenazos y hasta el lanzamiento de un piano, cualquier duda que tengan acerca de la mezcolanza esta toda rara que estoy haciendo, siéntanse libres de preguntar. Hasta la próxima, les mando un saludo desde el suroeste mexicano xD


End file.
